


Meet the Winter Solider (AKA Asset)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the Winter Solider are different, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy has a nightmare and is someplace she shouldn't be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> This one is the darkest yet and the worst is threat of violence. Though it is traumatising to Darcy. Summary at the end if you don't want to read it but don't want to lose the plot.
> 
> Btw this work was inspired by This, You Protect by Owlet which I just re-found.

Darcy is walking down an empty hallway when the back of her neck prickles and she feels the air stir softly around her bare legs. She’s wearing an old t-shirt and some sleeping shorts, and carrying her bag. (Because it’s fucking hot in the tower, even in the middle of night.) She reaches for her bag, pretending she’s looking for her iPod so she can listen to music instead of the taser she’s actually reaching for. Then there is a knife on her throat anddeargodshe’ssodead. 

 

“Mr. Barnes, please remove the knife from Ms. Lewis’ neck.” JARVIS says, and Darcy hopes she’s imagining the slight desperation in his voice. _Barnes. Barnes. Barnes. Where have I heard that name?_ Darcy stiffens as it hits her. _DC! Bucky Barnes._

 

“Hey Mr. Barnes, or should I call you James? Or Bucky? Anyway, my name’s Darcy and I’m here at Stark Tower, er, Avengers’ Tower. I mean, they already had been calling it Stark Tower through the building of it so it’s kinda stuck. And what kinda name is Avengers’ Tower anyway. Anyway, I mean, I’m here because my BFF and boss Jane Foster is here. I love her to death but she’s got zero common sense and hey-this-could-kill-me instinct. Self protection? god. I can’t remember the word. I know it. It’s on the tip of my tongue. I know that I know it but.” Darcy pauses for a breath as she hears the elevator door open, then she continues. Maybe if he’s distracted by her mindless babble he won’t kill her. (Yeah right.)

 

“Bucky?” a voice ( _Captain America’s voice!!!!)_ says, it sounds sad and tense. “Bucky let her go. She’s not the enemy.”

 

“If she’s not the enemy why is she sneaking around in the middle of the night?”

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her.” Captain America placates, Darcy does not appreciate the knife still being on her neck but now she feels like her chances of survival are a lot better. She feels the warm body ( _The Winter Solider’s warm body!!!)_ behind her nudging, as if to say, ‘speak now or forever hold your peace. Because I will kill you.’

 

“I get nightmares. So when I wake up I walk around the building.” Darcy says, and god. Does she sound awkward. If it were any other situation she would want to be put out of her misery. Right now it seems like far too much of an actual, literal, possibly. 

 

“Why are you on my floor?”

 

“I don’t know what floor I’m on. I just go down the stairs until I decide to start walking.” Darcy says, glad that her voice is mostly steady. More than could be expected when she’s got a knife at her throat. 

 

“JARVIS?” Barnes says, Darcy can feel the way he shifts as he looks up. _Idiot. JARVIS isn’t in the ceiling. Looking up also bares your own neck. Don’t taser him. Don’t taser the man holding the knife to your neck. You couldn’t even aim it like this. Honestly don’t taser him._

 

“Ms. Lewis regularly wanders the halls at night and is not considered a security risk.” JARVIS says. He sounds… disappointed. Barnes takes a step back after lowering her arm and Darcy is almost shaking with the urge to taser the person that held a knife to her neck. The one that could still kill her. Possibly the deadliest assassin in the tower. 

 

“You are so fucking lucky I didn’t taser you. You fucker.” Darcy hisses and storms past the two looming men to the elevator. Her words are so quiet she almost hasn’t said them, but something tells her, they heard.  The doors close swiftly and carry her up to her floor. “JARVIS.” Darcy says, like a prayer, as the tears start to leak out. “JARVIS. I almost did it. I nearly tasered him even though he would’ve killed me. Oh god.” she sobs, “ I was so close.”

 

“Ms. Lewis, you showed remarkable restraint in not tasering Mr. Barnes. I do believe that would have been badly received and likely wouldn’t have incapacitated him. You did what you needed to survive your circumstance.” JARVIS says, his voice calming in the face of Darcy’s blubbering. It feels placating and still complementary. 

 

“That. Fucker. That Motherfucker.”

 

“I understand your statement Ms. Lewis, though it may be beneficial to understand that Mr. Barnes has not had an easy time of it.” JARVIS says, his voice almost begging. Darcy stands and walks on wobbly feet to to cabinet that holds the alcohol. “Ms. Lewis-“ JARIVS starts, his voice sounding just a touch desperate.  

 

Darcy ignores him and grabs the vodka she keeps for Natasha and Clint. 

 

In the morning Darcy wakes up with a tiny nick on her neck and a killer hang over. She’s had less than three hours of sleep and she’s sobbing. Her hands gently touching her neck to confirm it’s not severed or slit. 

 

Darcy does not appreciate meeting the Winter Solider.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Darcy is walking around the tower when the Winter Soldier holds a knife to her neck. Steve arrives in time to talk the Winter Solider down and Darcy isn't hurt (besides a scratch) but is traumatised and uses alcohol to cope. 
> 
> Hey guys, I know that was really dark especially is you ship Darcy/Bucky but I promise, it will get better! There will be a bit of recovery before that happens but I feel like the presentations where he's basically fine are cute but also rather deceiving. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released because I will be travelling until the end of the first week of November but I should be able to publish. (I hope!)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
